The Reaver
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: This is a quick story of a O.C in the WWE, I might make this a multi chapter story but for now it's just a one shot.


God what am I getting myself into? What will I do with myself, only time will tell. "And his opponent!" I stare at the curtain breathing softly as I do my hair in an Anime like ponytail, feeling energetic as my theme music is playing. "From Osaka, Japan weighing in at 228 pounds!" I tread towards the curtain doing a bit of a jump skip before my entrance is made. I am confident with my look for this moment, I have long black hair, I am 6'3 and I am not your typical wrestler. I was born in the backyard, raised in the streets, and living in a blur with only one object that is visible that I am approaching. Who am I, I will let the announcer tell you who I am. "Ken "The Reaver" Jacobs!" My name is called out as I jet out to the stage, the crowds roars just hits my skin with pure intensity as it sends chills all over my body, this is it! This is what I worked for, this is WrestleMania!

This Cinderella story of mine was about to unfold until I see a McMahon in front of me, it was Stephanie McMahon. "Sorry Ken but there has been a last minute change in the card, you will not be taking on the WWE champion, someone else who actually deserves it will be getting their shot for the title." Those words that uttered from her mouth enraged me, it set me off as I jump off the ramp to head to the back I hear a familiar tune, I turn my head to see a new T-Shirt on a man who got handed MY title shot, a familiar rap song that angered me every time I hear it in a main event. It was Cena, John _**FUCKING **_Cena, seriously this guy stole my deserved title shot from under my own two feet! I just walk away in disappointment.

In the morning after the biggest cock block of my WWE career I receive a call from a familiar person, I pick up the phone with a bit of attitude. "Yeah?" I ask sighing a noticeable amount "Hey champ! I saw Mania and I wanted to apologize on behalf of WWE, especially since they will never, _**EEEEEEVER**_, apologize for the crazy shit they do. I really wanted to see you and Punk go at it, it would have been the best match on the card hands down. Anyways, I gotta get back to my tour, knock em dead on Raw tonight." He hung up and I could not help but laugh at how Jericho of all people could make me feel better about the terrible Mania moment. I sit up on my bed and gaze over at my hotel roomie, I shook my head at the fact he had another girl in his portion of the bed. Seriously, we are here to wrestle and he is putting his manhood on the line against countless women.

Later in the night I end up in Los Angels, California preparing myself for the first Raw post WrestleMania and I am still rather pissed off about what had happened the night before, I have a segment with John Cena about what happened, all I am thinking is how much I have to refrain from beating the living shit out of him. I am just browsing through the script of things I need to say to John, and guess what? I can't say this shit! I just can't because it's not my words, I wouldn't say anything that sounded like this. "Gee John, I was awfully upset because I really wanted to face Punk" What a load of crap this is, I threw away the script and awaited the segment that I was going to use to make history in.

I hear Cena's music play and I see him leave backstage to head out into ring, The time is now, what a crock! Anyways I look at the monitor to listen to what the bullshit script had Cena say. "I can tell I am not loved here in LA, I am guessing it has everything to do with last night am I correct?" John said and the crowd let him have it with the boo's, that was probably the best thing I have heard so far. "I am telling you all that I have nothing to do with Stephanie's decision. If she felt that Ken wasn't good enough, then chances are he wasn't good enough." That set me off, I yelled at the sound guy to hit my music, they did just that while Cena was giving off a boring speech about how he worked for his shot. I storm out of the ring and I meant business right now, I did not want to fuck around anymore.

Cena was surprised at how soon I came out since I was supposed to wait til he called me out, I got into the ring and I shook my head at him angrily and picked up a microphone but decided to wait for him to say something stupid, please John say one thing stupid, _**ONE FUCKING THING! **_My nose scrunched up as I gave John the death glare. "So Reaver, I do apologize for last night. Stephanie is the one you should be mad at though since she made the call. I just did what she asked." He said which was damn near perfect, right as he was about to say anything else I kicked the microphone out of his hand and yelled into mine "And I bet if Stephanie asked you to pound into her cat while slurping on Hunter's sledgehammer while you get a pair of senior citizen grapefruits up your ass, you would do it! I was supposed to be in the match at Mania, not you. I as supposed to pin Punk for the 3 count, not you. Yet somehow when I was about to make my debut at Mania, Stephanie comes out and tells me that I need to go to the back because the PG poster boy wants a bit of gold to wrap around his waist? Screw you, screw the board, and right now screw the WWE, I want to fight you right here, right now. I have been itching for a reason to beat the living hell out of you and I am glad I have a reason now!"

I didn't care that I was risking my job just to make a point, the crowd cheered at my anger towards Cena, they loved it more than I did strangely enough. John stood there dumbfounded by what I said, he smiled then handed me the belt and winked at me. "You deserve this more than I do kid, take this belt and put it up against Punk, give these hard working people their monies worth. I will deal with the board since I am their golden boy." He said as he walked out of the ring into the back, now I am the one standing there like an idiot not knowing what I should do about what Cena did. I mean what the hell right? Why would he sacrifice what he won.. Oh come on! There is no way I am gonna buy into his nice guy bullshit..

Later on the main event happened, it was me vs CM Punk for the WWE title that is declared vacated by Cena, oh boy I can't wait for this. I should have gotten this at Mania, but I guess better things should happen on TV for everyone to see. Mid match, Punk and I are beat, trading fists and kicks and the crowd are cheering our names, this was fucking awesome! The crowd got behind me as I lift him up in a fireman's carry then put myself up at the top rope with him over my shoulders, I yell out to the fans and they return with a roar headed my way, I jump and do a partial front flip causing my upper body to land against Punk's body, but as I go for the pin there comes Triple H, Vince McMahon and Sheamus and they are stomping me out in the corner, after they were done I was bloodied up. Sheamus threw me out of the ring and left me laying there in a partial pool of my blood, Vince grabbed the mic and laughed. "Guess what Ken? _**YOU'RE FIRED!**_ And that isn't part of the damn script! Hahah!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is really only a one shot, but maybe with some encouragement I may make this a multi chapter story.


End file.
